How To Train Your Dragon Origins
by evenstar29
Summary: After the events of How To Train Your Dragon 2, there is only one question remaining: What will now become of Hiccup and friends? In this tale, the well-known dragon rider and his former companions think that nothing in the world will ever change in the tiny little village that they call Berk. However, what Hiccup does not know is that there a new, mysterious force that will come.
1. Too Much Ice

Chapter 1: Too much ice

"_Oh, how the mighty gods of Valhalla shine their light and glory to praise thy heroes noble and brave…_"

"Elfrin, will you be quiet! You'll shatter the ice with those high notes!"

Elfrin Svendsen just shrugged skeptically and ran his spear-tipped shovel into the icy terrain. He was an ice digger. Ice digging became a new business ever since Hiccup became the new chief of Berk. As of now, Hiccup ordered the ice diggers to haul in new shipments of ice. And since Elfrin was new to the village, he eventually landed a job as an ice digger.

"Elfrin, I know you're the new guy, so I just want you to follow whatever these guys tell you," a man older than Elfrin said. His name was Hanson. He had brown hair, blue eyes, and wore an old battle suit. Hanson pushed his sword as hard as he could to cut through the ice. "Gosh, I didn't even know those blockheads hated my sea chanteys," Elfrin said. "They don't," Hanson said. "They just hate the way you sing them."

Pushing through the ice with their shears, the ice diggers raised their axes and chopped the ice into blocks. "Hoist the ice blocks!" the head of the ice diggers yelled. Elfrin, along with Hanson, pushed the blocks into the wooden planks. Men on the ship pulled the ropes to lift the planks.

"So far, I think you're doing a good job," Hanson told Elfrin, patting him on the back. "I guess I am," Elfrin replied nervously. "I've never been this excited than the time I moved to berk with my mom." "Speaking of Berk," Hanson said, "I wonder what the chief's up to right now…"

Meanwhile, at the village, Hiccup had just returned home after a long day of running the village. Exhausted, he slumped on a chair next to the fire pit. "Tough day of being the new chief?" Valka asked her son. "Gosh, you won't believe what I had to go through today," Hiccup told his mother as he placed his legs on the tiny foot stool next to the fireplace. "First, I had to order the ice diggers to go to the Arctic Circle to haul in new shipments of ice. Then, I had to stop a feud between these two girls arguing over some guy they talk about all the time. Next, it was down to the Dragon Academy to teach the other guys on how to curb their dragons. Finally, I had to go back and babysit these two new kids, named North and Winter Star."

"Gosh, what a rough day," Valka said as she placed a bowl on the table, next to Hiccup's elbow. As soon as Hiccup caught a whiff of the meal, he immediately seized the bowl and began eating ravenously. "Ah, now what has gotten into my little boy?" Valka ased skeptically. "Mom, I'm all right," Hiccup said. "I was just hungry, that's all. Boy, is it tough being the leader." Of course," Valka replied. "Your father would have been very proud of you. Even she would be." "Who?" Hiccup asked. "Well," Valka started, "that would be your…"

Suddenly, the door burst open, and Astrid and Thorin came bounding in through the doorway. "Hey, how's the new chief today?" Astrid asked cheerfully. "Exhausted," Hiccup replied in agony. "My feet are killing me." "Gosh, I have that same feeling too when I'm out hunting with my dad," Thorin said, massaging Hiccup's right foot. "Thorin, that's gross! Don't do that!" Astrid said in distaste. "So what? He said his feet hurt a lot," Thorin replied. "Ah," Astrid said.

"Weeeeeeeeell, I guess I better go home before Suidge chews up my pillows again," Thorin said, heading for the door. "Me too," Astrid said. "I bet Stormfly's wondering where I am right now." As the two girls headed for the door, they waved goodbye to Hiccup, who waved back.

After that, Hiccup turned to his mother. "What was that other person you were telling me about?" he asked. "Who?" Valka asked. "That person you referred to as 'she,' " Hiccup said. "I don't know who you're talking about," Valka said. "You forgot?" Hiccup asked. "Yes" Valka said again. Now Hiccup was confused, but he was too tired to remember why. He suddenly fell face first on the table, falling asleep. Valka watched as her son slept quietly, even snoring loudly. She then draped a blanket over Hiccup and carried him upstairs to his bedroom. Placing Hiccup on his bed, Valka leaned over and gently kissed Hiccup on his forehead. Then, she blew out the candle and left downstairs.


	2. A Play Date of Destiny

Chapter 2: A Play Date of Destiny

On the next morning, while he slept, Hiccup began to hear a low dragon moan from nearby. Waking up, Hiccup found Toothless by his bedside, nudging him on the ribs playfully. "All right, all right…what do you want, bud?" Hiccup muttered lazily. Toothless bounded all across the room excitedly, waving his tail in the air. "Ah, I get it," Hiccup said. "You want to go flying, do you?" Toothless nodded in reply, finally hopping to Hiccup and licking him. "Ugh, Toothless!" Hiccup yelled in frustration. "I thought you would stop that!" Getting up, Hiccup gathered his things and rushed downstairs, with Toothless tagging along.

Downstairs, Valka was already up and ready, giving Cloudjumper his breakfast. Spotting Hiccup, Valka asked, "And where is my little dragon master heading to today?" "Oh, me and Toothless are just gonna head out and do some freestyle flying today," Hiccup said. "All right," Valka said. "Just don't hurt yourselves." "Okay bye!" Hiccup shouted as he left from the house.

Outside, Hiccup walked in a sauntering manner, lost in thought. "I don't get what Mom was talking about last night," he said to himself. "Why would she talk about another girl who somehow remembers me? Maybe it's just a conspiracy, or a hallucination, or some trance-induced…" Suddenly, Hiccup's conversation was cut off short after a rock was suddenly hurled at his foot, causing him to fall on the ground.

"Hey! Watch where you're hurling that…" Hiccup suddenly saw Astrid running toward him. She was being accompanied by two kids. One was a boy, and one was a girl. The boy had brown hair and wore a green tunic. The little girl had messy red hair and had on a light blue tunic.

"Ooooohh! A big dragon!" the little girl exclaimed, approaching Toothless. Toothless began to charge, but Hiccup stopped him. "Whoa, whoa, whoa Toothless, calm down," Hiccup said. "Don't hurt this kid; she's a friend." "I wanna touch the dragon!" the boy yelled, pulling Astrid's arm. "Astrid, you remember North and Winter, right?" Hiccup asked. "Oh yea, they're those two toddlers that you look after," Astrid replied. "Can I ride on the dragon? Please, please, please?" Winter asked, tugging Hiccup's arm. "Okay, okay, you can ride Toothless, since you're so adorable," Hiccup replied, picking up Winter and placing her on Toothless' back. Then, Hiccup, along with Winter and Toothless, began to walk toward the sea stacks.

"Wheee! This is fun!" Winter exclaimed. "It sure is," Hiccup said. "Do you and your brother have a dragon?" "Yea, it's a big one, named Spike," Winter said. "He's a Deadly Nadder." "Just like Stormfly," Hiccup said. After a moment, Winter stopped and pointed at something. "What's that over there?" she asked. Hiccup turned and saw a large, intricately carved stone palace. "I don't know," Hiccup said. "Let's go check it out." Then, Hiccup and Winter went to check it out.

As they arrived, Hiccup could not help but stare in awe at the majesty of the palace. It looked like it was carved out of a giant snowflake and was somehow turned to stone. Hiccup slowly approached the tall wooden doors. He raised his hand to knock, but paused for a moment. "Go ahead. Just knock," Winter said. "Why don't you knock?" Hiccup finally knocked on the door, which opened suddenly. "Oh wow, it opened. Look at that," Hiccup said. Then, he held Winter's hand and went inside. Toothless, on the other hand, stayed outside.

Inside, the palace appeared much more graceful than outside. The inner walls were decorated with images of peacocks and thin dragons. "Whoa," Hiccup muttered in disbelief. Winter stared at all of the palace's beauty. Suddenly, her eyes spotted a beautiful tapestry. "Oooh, pretty!" Winter said, approaching. As she extended her hand toward it, a voice called, "Don't touch it." Hiccup and Winter turned to see a woman come down the stairs. The woman had flowing blonde hair, light brown eyes, and wore a beautiful blue and gold dress. Her hair was adorned with a silver crown.

"Oh, I'm very sorry, miss," Hiccup told the woman. "It's just that Winter here wanted to feel your tapestry." But the woman just kept approaching him slowly. "Are you even listening to me?" Hiccup said again. "I didn't even know that lived here outside of…" Soon, the woman caressed Hiccup's face with both her hands. An expression of sadness filled her face. "You are just like your mother described you," she said. "So beautiful." Hiccup was mystified.

"My name is Altaira," the woman told Hiccup after he sat down on a smooth, wooden bench. "You must be Hiccup, no doubt." "Uh, yes I am," Hiccup said nervously. Taking a small cup and ladling something out of a giant kettle, Altaira handed the cup to Hiccup, saying, "Here. Have some tea." Hiccup grabbed it and slowly drank from. "So, how is your mother?" "Okay, I guess," Hiccup said. "How do you know her?" "I've known her since you were a wee lad," Altaira replied. "You looked a lot like your father, but you have your mother's eyes. Oh, and I still remember the day we anointed you." "Anointed me?" Hiccup asked. "Ah yes," Altaira replied. "It was a warm, clear day here in Berk. You looked so handsome in your brand-new clothes. Your father was there, your mother, and your…"

Suddenly, the doors burst open, and a man stepped inside. He had smooth brown hair, blue eyes, and wore protective armor over his tunic. "Kristoff! You're early!" Altaira exclaimed. "What brings you here?" "Actually," Kristoff said, "I'm here for the boy." Turning to Hiccup, he said, "Chief, the ships have just arrived from the Arctic Circle. They've brought in large shipments of ice." "Uh, okay. I'll see to that now," Hiccup said. And muttering under his breath, he said, "And maybe never find out the truth about that mystery girl." As he and Kristoff walked out of the palace, Altaira said to herself, "He'll find out soon. Eventually."


	3. Of Rebels and Reunions

Chapter 3: Of Rebels and Reunions

Later in the afternoon, Hiccup and Kristoff walked up to the docks, where the ice diggers had just arrived with large blocks of ice. They watched as two of the ice diggers, Elfrin and Hanson, were busy restraining the ice blocks and lowering them onto the wheelbarrows. Hiccup was also surprised to see Thorin and Astrid over there with their dragons as well.

As the other ice diggers were delivering the ice, Kristoff called to Elfrin and Hanson. "Hanson! Svendsen!" he yelled out. "The chief is here." The two boys eventually climbed off the ship and greeted Hiccup. Hanson, on the other hand, went over to Astrid and hugged her tightly. "Hanson!" Astrid yelled. "Stop it! I'm not a baby!" "Aw, how will I ever stay away from my favorite cousin and her pretty dragon?" Hanson said. "Hiccup," Astrid said, "you remember my cousin Hanson, right?" "Oh yea," Hiccup replied. "I hired him as an ice digger. And I know Elfrin is good friends with Thorin too," he said pointing to Thorin and Elfrin.

"So, have you delivered all the ice out yet?" Hiccup asked Hanson. "Sure did," Hanson said. "What with the coming of a really hot summer, we'll need plenty of water to drink and grow the veggies." "And with people asking for ice, those diggers really do need a lot of attention," Elfrin chimed in.

All through that afternoon, Hiccup turned out to be downright miserable. While covering inspection on the storage of food and supplies, he would mumble so low nobody would hear him. While demanding that every fisherman must reel in twenty pounds of fish, be curled up in a ball and moaned aimlessly. And during training at the Dragon Academy, he buried his face in Toothless's body and sobbed loudly. Astrid and Thorin wondered why Hiccup was acting like this. But Hiccup wanted the answer to that question: Who was that mystery girl?

As the sun set over the high peaks of Berk, Hiccup sat staring out into the horizon, lost in thought. Pretty soon, Astrid and Thorin arrived. They were also on top of their dragons, Stormfly and RockJaw. "Hey, Hiccup. What's eating you?" Astrid asked. "Nothing," Hiccup said. "It's just that I keep I thinking about what Mom was telling me the other day. She kept mentioning some girl that seems to have some connection with me." "Who is that girl?" Thorin asked Hiccup. "I don't know," Hiccup said. "Mom referred to that girl as 'she'. And Altaira mentioned her as somebody I know." "Wait-you met the maiden of Delsporin?" Astrid asked excitedly. "Yea. Why?" Hiccup asked. "Well, she was appointed to be one of the peacemakers here in Berk," Astrid said. "Yea," Thorin piped up. "I heard she came from a wealthy family up in Pines' Heaven."

Suddenly, Hiccup paused. He heard a strange booming noise. "What was that?" he said. Then, without warning, Astrid had a look of fear on her face. "Oh no," she said. "I see fire." Suddenly, Hiccup realized what was really happening. "Toothless," he muttered under his breath. "Come on guys, we gotta go."

And sure enough, Hiccup, the girls, and their dragons found Toothless cornered by a gang of rogue Vikings. "Well, what did it take for ye to blast our vessel like that, eh?" the leader of the gang shouted. "Psst, Toothless!" Hiccup whispered. "Over here!" Toothless tried to silently tiptoe toward his friend, but suddenly, one of those Vikings hurled an axe between the two, startling Toothless. Hiccup knew he and the others were in big trouble.

"Hurry! They're coming for us!"

Now Hiccup and his friends found themselves running deep into the woods. Elfrin and Hanson had seen what was going on, so they rushed in to help them. "Faster, Stormfly! Faster!" Hanson yelled while riding Astrid's dragon despairingly. Thorin found it almost impossible to maneuver RockJaw through the dense forest. Hiccup, running alongside Toothless, knew that they weren't going to make it. But suddenly…

"OW! MY LEG!" Hiccup cried out in pain. He heard a sharp, piercing twang in the air, and felt a hot, burning pain on his right leg. Stumbling to the ground, Hiccup grasped his leg, his eyes welling up with tears. Astrid, Elfrin, and Hanson rushed to help him. "Oh, my Odin's ghost!" Astrid exclaimed. "Are you okay, Hiccup?" Hiccup was too pained to answer, but Thorin said timidly, "Uh, you guys might wanna hurry up!"

Now the rogue Vikings had the teens and their dragons cornered. "You've lost, boy!" the gang leader yelled. "Now your friends and your dragons finally belong to me! But first, I'll take you out!" He closed in on Hiccup with his sword, but suddenly, a voice yelled out, "Oh no you don't!" The other Vikings heard the cry, and they suddenly knew who it was. "The Shadow Gypsy," one of the warriors muttered.

Then, from out of nowhere, a mysterious figure wearing a black cape, a hand-carved wooden mask, and spike-covered cuffs leaped out of the trees and in front of the Vikings. Raising a staff capped with an axe blade, the figure attacked the Vikings with swift and agile force. "Who is that?" Astrid whispered. "I have no idea," Hanson replied quietly. Suddenly, the figure began waving the staff around, mimicking a dragon call. Then a large gray and green dragon swooped down and gave out a mighty roar. Frightened by the gigantic beast, the warriors finally retreated out of existence.

"Now that's how you perform a sonic boom, Thunderbolt," the figure said, patting the dragon's head. Finally turning to the other teens, the figure slowly approached them. Then, the figure kneeled down next to Hiccup. Touching his cheek, the figure gasped.

"Hiccup?" the rider's feminine voice said. The figure finally took off the mask, revealing the face of a young woman. She had brown shaggy hair that was gathered in a braid. Her eyes were the same greenish hue as Hiccup's eyes. "Is it really you, Hiccup?" she said. "After all these years?" "How…do you…know me?" Hiccup asked her. "I don't," the girl replied. "You were just a wee baby. But a sister never forgets her own."

"Wait a minute, you mean to tell me you're Hiccup's sister?!" Thorin exclaimed. "It's true," the girl said. "My name is Kida. I'm Hiccup's older sister, and the most experienced. I didn't even know I'd find him until now, and…oh my Thor's thunder, his leg's hurt." "Oh, his leg?" Astrid said, cradling Hiccup's head. "Oh, you see, he sort of lost his leg five years ago from a dragon attack." No, not that," Kida said nervously. "I mean, Hiccup's leg is hurt. It's bleeding." And sure enough, there was blood oozing out of Hiccup's leg. "Well, we can't return him to the village now," Hanson said. "He'll bleed to death once we get there." "Don't worry," Kida said. "I have a plan. I know someone who can heal his leg. It's not too far from here."

Kida turned to Toothless quietly. Using a variety of hand signals and animal calls, she gave Toothless a command. Toothless then grabbed Hiccup's shirt collar with his mouth and placed him on RockJaw's back. Soon, Kida and the other teens walked toward the deep forests.


	4. Sorcery How Long

Chapter 4: Sorcery How Long

Walking deeper into the forest, Kida checked to see if the others were following behind her. Then, she turned to Toothless, who was sauntering by her side. She found that Hiccup was curled up and trembling from the shivering cold, so Kida took off her cape and covered him. Now the group reached a bad part of the woods.

"Yuck. Do I detect the savory mixture of pig's blood mixed with ground up cloves of garlic?" Elfrin said, wrinkling his nose. "Ugh, I smell it too," Astrid pointed out while Stormfly shook her head at the awful stench. "I can't believe you can actually withstand that odor, Kida," Hanson said. "Me too," Thorin said, holding her nose while covering RockJaw's snout. "We're here," Kida said as she and Thunderbolt approached a small tent on the edge of a tree. Grabbing Hiccup from Toothless's back, Kida advised the dragons to stay outside while she and the others entered the tent.

Inside, the tent was dark and humid. There were shelves containing animal skulls, jars of herbs, bowls of spices, and small cauldrons full of animal blood, water, and steaming broths. Thorin seemed frightened at the scene, but Astrid told her to just be cool. Then, Kida drew back a tattered curtain and found a dark-skinned young woman ladling something out of a large cauldron. She had ebony black hair, purple eyes, and wore a ragged violet dress with long black boots.

"Naishara?" Kida asked the woman. The woman turned to face Kida. "What be the doin's of right now?" Naishara asked. "Please help me," Kida said. "It's my brother. He's hurt bad." "Well, strange things happenin' at the tempis'" Naishara replied. "Come, let me have a look at the child." Kida handed Hiccup to Naishara, and then Naishara examined his wound. "This wound," she said. "The doin's of rogue Vikings. A wound this big has no reason to be left. But I'll heal it, for sake of your life."

Later, Kida, Astrid, Elfrin, Hanson, and Thorin were seated on the dirt floors beside a wooden cot where Hiccup laid down. Naishara then returned with a staff capped with an eagle's skull and holding a bottle. Kneeling down next to Hiccup, Naishara told Kida, "Remove his shoe." Working silently but swiftly, Kida, along with Astrid, managed to remove Hiccup's leg garters and take his boot off. Now, all that was left was Hiccup's foot, which was pale and bare. A huge bloody scar was grazed into his ankle.

Lighting a twig with a match, Naishara dipped the twig into the bottle. Soon, the flames turned into a violent shade of blue. Grabbing the flames with her free hand, Naishara soon intertwined the small blaze. Astrid and the others watched in awe at this practice. Soon, Naishara started reciting a mantra in a language that the others could not understand. Clasping the flames in her hands, Naishara then rubbed the blaze on Hiccup's ankle. Then, she smeared the wound with mud and wrapped it in a tight bandage. But Hiccup was still asleep.

Soon, after Hanson and Astrid managed to carry Hiccup and place him on Toothless, Kida stayed to talk with Naishara. "Wound was grazed pretty bad, but he still make it through the night. Because he not the weak one," Naishara said. Then, she gave Kida a small elixir. "This vial will help him recover," she said. "Give it to him the next mornin' when he awakens. To help him recover." "Thanks Naishara," Kida said. "I didn't know what I'd do without you."

During the walk back home, Astrid kept asking Kida, "Why does that girl speak in a different language?" "Because she's from an island in Barbados," Kida replied. "She left after she was branded a witch by her community, and she also got kidnapped by pirates." "How did she escape?" Thorin asked. "Let's just say I helped her escape from the ship with Thunderbolt," Kida said. "You…rescued Naishara?" Astrid asked. "That's what I do. I help those who are in trouble. I noticed how you guys were running from those bandits, so I came to help you out."

After Astrid and the others finally made it back to their rightful homes, Kida, along with Toothless and Thunderbolt, brought Hiccup back home. Sneaking in through a hole in the roof, Kida placed Hiccup on his bed and covered him with his blanket. "See you tomorrow," Kida said quietly as Hiccup slept for the rest of the endless night.


	5. Distant Memories

Chapter 5: Distant Memories

On the next morning, Hiccup awakened to the sound of Terrible Terrors squawking in the sunlight. Hiccup felt dazed but exhausted. His head pounding and his body aching, Hiccup still had enough strength to sit up straight. He smelled something sweet nearby, and he found a bowl full of soup on his nightstand.

"Weird," Hiccup said. "Last night, I dream that some dark-skinned girl touches my foot, and next morning I find a bowl of soup on my desk." Grabbing the bowl, he tasted the soup. "Mmm," Hiccup said. "I bet Thorin probably made this." "That's because she did," a voice said. Hiccup turned to find Kida sliding down from the rooftop window. "And you thought that I'd find you hungrier than a newborn bear cub."

"So, let me get this straight: You're my sister?" Hiccup asked Kida. "That's right," Kida said, sitting by his bedside. "How did you even survive?" Hiccup asked. "Aw, old Thunderbolt never meant to hurt me, that's all," Kida said, stroking Thunderbolt's skin. "But I never knew you existed," Hiccup said. "It's like I have déjà vu all over again." "That's because before I ran away, I swore you to secrecy," Kida said, gently touching Hiccup's cheek.

Suddenly, Hiccup and Kida heard footsteps coming up to the room. It was Valka, holding a cup of tea. "All right, my dear," Valka said as she came in. "Here's a nice warm cup of tea to refresh your…" As soon as Valka caught sight of Kida, she dropped the cup in selfless astonishment. "And I am soooo grounded," Kida muttered under her breath.

Mum, I know what you're gonna say," Kida said, standing up. "I know you loved me, but after what happened, I couldn't bear it any longer. So you have to ask, 'Why couldn't I just stay?'" But Valka just kept approaching Kida without even speaking. "Mum, stop being so stoic," Kida said, her voice rising. "You always treated me like someone I'm not! But you wouldn't even understand it if you tried!" Valka was nearly approaching Kida. "Are you even listening?" Kida said loudly. "Why don't just say something…" But Valka gently touched Kida's face. A single tear fell from her eyes. "Even after twenty years, you still look beautiful," Valka whispered silently. Now Kida felt like crying as Valka stroked her hair and embraced her. Burying her face in Valka's neck, Kida whispered, "I missed you so much."

"I can't believe it," Valka said. "My little Ki-Ki. Now you look like a grown woman." "Ki-Ki?" Hiccup asked. "Oh, right," Kida said. "When we were kids, Mum gave us cute nicknames. She called you Wormy, and I was Ki-Ki." "Unbelievable," Hiccup said. "Mom called me a worm." "Plus," Kida started, "I saved this after I was gone." She reached into her pack and pulled out a cloth. Unfolding it, she revealed a tapestry. Hiccup saw some very familiar faces on it: his father Stoick, his mother Valka, and himself. Then, he noticed the little girl standing next to his cradle. She had a strong resemblance to Kida. "We got this the day we anointed you into the tribe," Kida said. "And I still remember that day…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_It was a warm, clear summer day in Berk. Three-year-old Kida was sauntering by Valka, who held little Hiccup in her arms. Hiccup was outfitted in a bright blue tunic that covered his legs, And Kida was wearing a tight-fitting yellow dress with her little black boots. "Mummy," Kida complained, "why do I have to wear this?" "Because your little brother is going to be anointed today," Valka said. "And I expect you to look your very best." Kida frowned, but Stoick kneeled down and told her, "Aw don't you worry now, darlin'. You can still play with your friends afterward._

_Inside the palace, every Viking rose as Valka, Stoick and their children entered the palace. There, the family found a young Kristoff waiting for them. Catching a glimpse of the child, Kristoff smiled. He pulled out a tiny wooden rattle from his pocket and waved it in front of Hiccup. Smiling and giggling, Hiccup attempted to grab the rattle from Kristoff. Then, Kristoff grabbed a bowl of blue ceremonial paint and, stirring it with his fingers, dabbed the paint on Hiccup's forehead. Taking some white sand, he sprinkled it on Hiccup, who sneezed loudly. But Valka and Stoick just laughed. Finally taking the baby, Kristoff motioned for Valka, Kida and Stoick to come forward._

_Kristoff finally walked over to the maiden Altaira, who wore a flowing white dress and a silver tiara. "My dear citizens," Altaira said, "today is a joyous occasion. We have come forth to celebrate the welcoming of a new child into the village of Berk." Kristoff handed the child to Altaira, and then the maiden finally lifted her hand. "As a representative of my native Pine's Heaven and this village," Altaira explained, "I hereby welcome this child into the village, where he shall be known as…Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third." Finally lifting Hiccup, the crowd burst into a lively cheer._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So that was what Altaira was trying to tell me," Hiccup said, petting Toothless's head. "It's true," Kida said. "Even after all these years, this place still feels like home to me. And Mum here still treats me like a lady." "That's right," Valka said to her. "And don't slouch so much; you'll make your back crooked." "Right back at ya," Kida said contemptuously.

"So," Kida said, "you're not mad, Mum?" "Mad?" Valka said. "Why would I be mad? I've loved you for a long time, And I never knew you spent your whole life looking for me. But who cares? I've prayed my entire life that you will come back! My daughter has returned!"

Hiccup was too excited to speak. He could practically feel the blood rushing into his body. "I can't believe it," Hiccup said, getting up. "Kida's my sister." Walking over to Kida, Hiccup embraced her tightly. Joyfully, he exclaimed, "I have a sister! I have a twin sister!" Toothless, Cloudjumper, and Thunderbolt all squealed with exuberance as mother, daughter, and son rejoiced with love and excitement.


	6. Catching Up with Sister

Chapter 6: Catching Up With Sister

"So, my little brother," Kida started, "you're psyched to find out that I was your sister?" "Yes I am!" Hiccup exclaimed. "I never realized it until now! I finally found a sister!" "Oh, I almost forgot," Kida said, pulling out the vial that Naishara gave her the night before. "Hiccup, drink this. It'll help with your leg." "But if I'm supposed to drink it," Hiccup said, "why will it help with my leg?" "Just drink it," Kida said. Hiccup then seized the vial and drank from it. The taste was horrible, but Hiccup managed to gulp down every last drop of the rancid tonic. "Good boy," Kida said to Hiccup. "Good boy."

"I've always loved you like a brother," Kida told Hiccup. "I always knew you were so special." "Thanks," Hiccup said. "I still remember the day you were born," Kida said, giggling. "I remembered hearing Mum shouting at Daddy, 'Stoick! Stoick! Fetch the nursemaid! We're having a baby!'" Hiccup laughed when she said this; Kida did make a very good impersonation of Valka.

"Speaking of which," Kida said, "where is Daddy? I want to see if he's still the way I remember him." "I'm afraid you can't," Hiccup said, "'cause Dad has unfortunately…passed." "You mean…" Kida said, choking on her words, "he's…dead?" "Yep," Hiccup said. "But Dad's still here…in my heart." "Gosh," Kida said tearfully. "I never knew about it that way."

As Kida and Hiccup walked together through the village, Hiccup had a question in his mind. "Kida," Hiccup said, "if you were born first, shouldn't you be the new leader of Berk?" "Because there was a law," Kida said. "The law said that if a chief's first-born child turned out to be a girl, then that child is ineligible to become the next chief of Berk until the previous one reaches death." "Wait, you remember the exact day I was born?" Hiccup said in amazement. "Yep," Kida said. "I remember it like it was a few years ago…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_For almost eighteen months after she had welcomed her beautiful daughter Kida into the world, Valka was already pregnant with a second child. Stoick hoped that the new baby would be a boy, so that this new child would become the soon-to-be leader of Berk. Kida wondered why her parents wanted a boy so badly. _

_One night, Kida was sleeping in her bedroom when she heard Valka screaming, "Stoick! Wake up! The baby's coming!" And sure enough, Kida saw her father rushing out the door, then she entered her parents' room and found Valka clutching her middle and undergoing severe labor pains. A few hours later, Stoick burst into the room with a nursemaid by his side. As Valka was in massive labor, Kida stood by, sneaking a peek. By that time, Valka was screaming loudly and soon, a soft crying sound was heard. Kida was motioned by Stoick to come over and soon, little Kida found her mother holding a bundle of blankets that held a tiny baby boy. "Kida," Valka said, "say hello to your new baby brother." "What's his name?" Kida asked. At that moment, the baby hiccupped. "I know," Stoick told Valka. "We will call our new son Hiccup."_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, you remember me as a baby?" Hiccup said. "I have," Kida told him. "You were such a joy to have, but also a bit of a pain in the butt. You always cried a lot during the middle of the night." "I did?" Hiccup asked. "Yes," Kida said. "You wanted to be with Mummy, so you always cried for her attention." "And you loved me for that?" Hiccup asked. "Yea," Kida said passionately. "But that was before…" "Before what?" Hiccup said again. Kida looked at him and said, "Before that day…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Back then, Berk used to be a land in which the man was either "kill or be killed." On that fateful night, there was a massive dragon attack in the village. Stoick had gone to fight, so he told little Kida to stay in the house with her baby brother. Hiccup was frightened by what was going on, but Kida stuck to his side. Many hours went by, and Kida was worried about her parents. Suddenly, she found a large dragon breaking into the house and entering the family room. The dragon noticed Kida and baby Hiccup and edged closer to them._

_Kida braced herself for a fiery attack, without noticing her mother Valka rushing inside to protect the children. But suddenly, things took an unusual turn when Kida saw the dragon playing with her baby brother. Kida took a moment to watch the gentle beast staring at little Hiccup. Then, something startled the dragon into leaving the baby, accidentally scarring Hiccup's chin. Hiccup began to cry, and Kida was desperately trying to silence him._

_Suddenly, Stoick broke into the house with an axe, frightenening the dragon into flying away…with Valka clutched at its heels. Stoick ran to get Hiccup and then seized Kida's arm, but they were too late. They watched helplessly as the dragon carried Valka away into the night._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We nearly died that night, all because Mummy tried to make peace between Vikings and dragons," Kida said. "It killed my heart to see those dragons take part of our family away." "Well, you know this place," Hiccup said. "I was really depressed," Kida explained. "So that was what drove me to search for Mum." Hiccup felt sorry for her, but he knew that she is now back with her real family, together at last.


	7. Overdue Introductions

Chapter 7: Overdue Introductions

Since Hiccup finally discovered that he had a significant twin sister of his past, he decided that it was time he introduced Kida to his friends. During that afternoon, he found Kida with Cloudjumper, who was nuzzling Kida on the hips. "Kida," Hiccup said. "Yes, brother dear?" Kida answered back to him. "How, uh…how would you like to meet my other close friends?" Hiccup asked. "I don't know," Kida said. "I think they might be totally shocked to see me." "Trust me, you'll be fine," Hiccup replied, grabbing his sister's hand and guiding her toward the door.

Once they were outside, Hiccup began to lead his sister to meet with the other villagers in order to show them that he has another significant person from his past. Along the way, he passed by the blacksmith's shop. Inside, Hiccup went to fetch Gobber. "Well, good mornin', Hiccup!" Gobber said rather cheerfully. "I see you're up and about today." "Yea, today's been kinda crazy lately," Hiccup replied. Kida, on the other hand, was tinkering with the metal and tools on the worktable, accidentally dropping a spiked hammer. Suddenly, Gobber's attention turned toward Kida. "And you've brought a girl with ya!" he exclaimed. "Uh, wait," Hiccup said. "There's something you should know about her." "Aye," Gobber replied. "I think she's well-suited for your type. She'll make a perfect…" "You don't get it!" Hiccup shouted. "She's my twin sister!"

Gobber was suddenly confused. Staring at Kida and then turning to Hiccup, he couldn't understand what Hiccup just said. "Gobber," Hiccup started, "you don't know this, but Kida and I…are related to each other." "How confusing," Gobber muttered. "And here I am, thinking that she's your perfect suitor." "Well, it is very nice to meet you, er…Gobber," Kida said nervously.

After the unexpected "greeting", Hiccup decided to go to the Dragon Academy to let Kida meet the other riders. "I'm still not so sure about this," Kida told Hiccup. "What if they start asking me a ton of questions?" "You'll be fine," Hiccup said. "I'm positive that they'll find you to be quite interesting." At that moment, Hiccup saw Toothless bounding up the path, with Thunderbolt on his tail. "And maybe they might see how wonderful your dragon will be," Hiccup said to his sister.

As they arrived at the Dragon Academy, Hiccup took his sister inside. He found Astrid and the other riders, with their dragons, waiting for him. "Afternoon, m'lady," Hiccup told Astrid. "Where have you been?" "Waiting for you. What else?" Astrid replied. "The real question is: Where have YOU been?" "Well," Hiccup said, "let's just say that I've been really…" "Hey, who's the chick behind you?" Snotlout interrupted. "Oh, her," Hiccup continued. "Guys, meet my sister Kida."

"Even you guys would never realize the fact that Hiccup here had another significant figure of his past," Astrid told the other riders as they began circling around Hiccup's sister. For Kida, this was a strange, new experience for her. Even the boys wouldn't stop swooning over her striking appearance. "Hey there, pretty lady," Snotlout told Kida. "The name's Snotlout. And you are…" "Way too old for you," Kida replied smugly. "How is it even possible that this chick is related to you?!" Fishlegs exclaimed in astonishment. "It's true," Hiccup said. "We both look different, yet we have the same DNA."

Suddenly, without warning, Thunderbolt and Toothless broke into the arena and charged toward the other riders. The two dragons looked frightened to death. "Hey bud," Hiccup told Toothless. "What's going on? I thought I told you and Thunderbolt to stay outside the arena." Now Hiccup realized why the two dragons were running. He turned and saw North and Winter running into the arena and chasing the dragons.

"Winter!" Astrid snapped at Winter, who stopped running immediately. "Who gave you and your brother permission to come into the Dragon Academy? You two shouldn't be wandering off by yourselves, especially when you're out on your own!" Suddenly, Winter's eyes welled up with tears. Then, Hiccup scooped her up, hugging her. "Astrid," Hiccup said, "you shouldn't punish Winter so hard; she's just a kid. She's barely learning to control herself." "I…I just wanted to pet the pretty dragon," Winter said through her tears.

"Aw, what a beautiful pair of children!" Kida exclaimed as she caught a glimpse of North and Winter. She noticed Winter silently crying, and she took her off of Hiccup's hands. "What's wrong, little one?" Kida asked the sobbing girl. "Oh, she's just sad because Astrid kinda went too aggressive on her and North," Hiccup assured her. "Oh? Why is that?" Kida asked. "I wanted to pet the big dragon," North said. "Me too," Winter replied.

"Whoa, is that a Wildwing dragon?" Fishlegs exclaimed as he caught a glimpse of Thunderbolt. "Those dragons are really rare! Finding one alive is such a big thing for me!" "So you've guys met old Thunderbolt," Kida said, putting Winter down. "Yep, he's my dragon. Old chum's been with me ever since I found him." "Funny how that dragon got attracted to you," Ruffnut said with a sly wink. "You're telling me," Tuffnut replied with a shrug. "I know. Isn't it great to have a psychic connection with a dragon?" Thorin asked while hugging RockJaw's neck.

After greeting the other riders and their dragons, Hiccup and Kida, along with North, Winter, and the dragons, strolled out of the arena. Along the way, Hiccup ran into Altaira, who was walking with Kristoff. "Hi Altaira," Hiccup said. "Hello Hiccup," Altaira replied. "How have you been? "You're not gonna believe this," Hiccup started, "but meet my sister Kida." As soon as he introduced Kida to Altaira, a sudden wave of terror filled Altaira's face. She then walked off, with Kristoff at her heels. "What was that?" Hiccup said. "I don't know," Kida said. "But I'll try to see what it is."


	8. A New Fate?

Chapter 8: A New Fate?

"Altaira, are you there?"

Hiccup opened the door of Altaira's palace halfway open. He managed to catch a glimpse of Altaira sitting on her chair, staring listlessly to the fire. "Oh yes Hiccup," Altaira said. "Please come in." Hiccup then entered the palace and sat down next to Altaira.

Pouring a cup of tea, Altaira motioned for Hiccup to sit down. "Altaira, what just happened there?" Hiccup asked. "Why'd you run off like that when I introduced you to my sister?" "It is nothing of your personal affairs," Altaira replied hastily, turning away. "What's wrong?" Hiccup asked again. "What's going on? Talk to me. Just talk to me." "Okay, I'll tell you," Altaira said, caressing Hiccup's cheek. "The truth is, there is a law here regarding your sister."

"Law?" Hiccup asked. "Yes," Altaira said, brushing wisps of hair from her face. "Back then, the Viking council of Berk declared a law regarding the inauguration of a new chief. It said that a new chief would be considered ineligible to rule the village unless he appoints a relative or spouse as a second in command adviser. That means that you may have to appoint your sister to be the First Lady of Berk."

"You mean I have to appoint Kida to rule alongside me?" Hiccup asked in confusion. "You've probably got this all wrong. My sister would hate the idea. You've seen what she looks like. She wouldn't even be a proper lady with her wild hair and warrior status." "I know," Altaira said sternly. "Back when she was just a wee daisy, Kida would often fight with Valka about her desire to make her daughter a distinguished lady. Your father even agreed with your sister and tried to convince Valka to let Kida's spirit roam free."

Outside, Hiccup found Toothless lying on the ground, swishing his tail impatiently. "Well bud," Hiccup said. "Altaira said it. I can't be the new chief unless Kida becomes my second in command." Toothless moaned something in reply. "You're right," Hiccup said. "Kida's gonna hate the idea. But you know what Altaira said. Kida would never be the First Lady of Berk, even if she did want to. After all these years, Mom pushed her to be the best, but now she's overjoyed at her return." Stroking Toothless's back, Hiccup went to tell his friends the news.

Astrid and Thorin were already waiting as Hiccup approached them. "So," Astrid said, "what did she say?" "She said," Hiccup started, "that I can't be chief unless Kida is appointed as my second in command adviser." "Are you crazy?!" Thorin exclaimed. "She wouldn't even say yes to that!" "As soon as she said this, her dragon RockJaw roared in defense. "I know you agree, but don't roar like that," Thorin whispered, stroking RockJaw's ear. "I don't know," Astrid told Hiccup. "You saw what Kida looks like. She's gonna have to dress like a lady to be your adviser. You know she'll reject it if you tell her."

"I know," Hiccup said. "But Mom'll be crushed if Kida leaves her forever. I remember one time, Kida told me, when she was constantly being pressured by Mom to be a proper lady. And I even remembered Dad telling her, 'You've got to find what you love and be the best that you are.' I don't want to lose Kida ever again."

"Well, if I were you, I'd tell Kida directly rather than just hide the truth from her," Astrid told Hiccup. "For the last time, how am I gonna come straight to her? She'll say no the first chance she gets," Hiccup said. "Figure it out," Astrid told him, then she walked away, with Thorin teetering behind her.

"What am I gonna do?" Hiccup asked Toothless. "I don't know if I should tell Kida about it. What if she hates the idea of being the First Lady of Berk? Then she'll probably run away from home forever, just like she did back then. But Mom will be so disappointed. You have no idea how much Kida had to suffer just to find Mom." Toothless, on the other hand, just shrugged and nuzzled Hiccup's hand. "You're right bud," Hiccup said. "I should probably tell my sister. Then I just have to give her time to think on the situation. Maybe she'll understand soon enough."

That evening, during supper, Hiccup stared listlessly into the fireplace, stirring his spoon nonchalantly. Valka spotted Hiccup lying on the table, so she went over to talk to him. "What's wrong, dear? You've hardly touched your dinner," Valka said. "Oh, it's nothing really, Mom," Hiccup replied. "Well, I'm just glad you're still okay," Valka replied back. "Now fix yourself up. It's almost time for dinner."

A little while later, Kida arrived into the house. "Hello, sister dear," Hiccup said while setting the table. "Where have you been?" "Ridin' Thunderbolt. What else?" Kida said. "My question is: Where have YOU been?" "Oh, just helping Mom out at home," Hiccup said, finally sitting down to eat. Kida smiled and placed her axe-blade staff on the table. "Kida," Valka said, "a lady does not place her weapons on the table." "Ugh, Mum," Kida said in disgust. "It's just my axe blade." "It doesn't matter," Valka said again. "A lady is not supposed to have weapons either." "Aw Mom, leave her be," Hiccup said, defending his sister.

During the supper, Valka decided that Hiccup should tell her what his situation is. "Hiccup," Valka said, "is there something you wanted to share with me?" Hiccup swallowed hard, then took a moment to compose himself.  
"Okay, here goes," Hiccup said. "I had a talk with Altaira this afternoon. I asked what was going on. She told me that I can't be the new chief yet." "Why not?" Valka asked. "Okay," Hiccup said. "Funny thing is, I'm not the new chief yet, unless…unless…" "Unless what?" Kida asked. "Unless," Hiccup said, then gulping nervously, "unless Kida becomes the new First Lady of Berk."

"First Lady of Berk?" Valka asked in astonishment. "What an exciting honor! That means Kida will rule alongside you!" "What do you mean, 'rule alongside him?" Kida asked. "It means that one day, you'll become the new maiden of Berk!" Valka said. "No, no, no, you got this all wrong," Kida said.

"What do you mean?" Hiccup asked. "I mean that I'm not going to do it," Kida said, growing angry. "What?" Valka said. "They're making me the First Lady of Berk?" Kida said, rising from the table in protest. "It's not what you think," Hiccup said. "Altaira told me that you have to rule alongside me in order for me to become the new chief." "Altaira told you that I have to be the miserable little damsel who has to be the second in command?!" Kida said angrily. "Kida, calm down," Valka said. "This will be an exciting new opportunity for you. I just want you o accept the fact that you're growing up and you must learn to…" "I DON'T CARE!" Kida shouted, her voice rising. "I want to follow my own destiny, not pretend to be someone else! You're turning me into someone I'm not!" "Kida, a lady does not raise her voice!" Valka said angrily.

Kida stared at Valka for a long time, then she stormed out of the house in heated anger. Hiccup could not help but stare in helpless emotion. "Mom, are you okay?" he asked. "Yes, I'm fine," Valka said, finally calming herself. "She'll be okay," Hiccup said. "She just needed to blow off some steam, that's all."

After helping Valka clean the table, he walked to the front door. Toothless was waiting for him. "Well, I told her," Hiccup said. "And things kind of went pretty bad. Kida's against the idea." Toothless gave Hiccup a look that said, "Well you shouldn't have told that in front of Kida in the first place." "I know," Hiccup said, "but it has to be made. What should I do?"


	9. Unwilling to rule, Unwilling to leave

Chapter 9: Unwilling to rule, Unwilling to leave

Later that night, after supper, Valka went to look for Kida after she stormed out of the house. Kida was outside by the pole, angrily beating it with her axe. "Kida," Valka said, "can you let me speak for just a minute?" "Ugh, what do you want now, Mum?" Kida blurted out in frustration. "Can't you see that I'm beating my own anger out?" "Look, this chance will help your brother. I'm sure of it," Valka said. "Mum, there's always a reason to back out of a situation," Kida said. "Having to be the chief's command?! I'd rather not rule at all!"

Valka could see that Kida was still refusing, so she had to consider something else. "Kida," she said, walking to a small shed in the corner, "legend tells of a wise and noble ruler…" "Ugh, Mum," Kida muttered. She knew her mother was telling her the same story over and over again.

"This ruler," Valka said, pulling out a small wooden figurine, "led the most powerful kingdom in the world. But as he grew old, however, he needed a way to keep his kingdom standing." She then placed the wood box atop four other figurines. "He had decided to divide his kingdom among his two sons and daughters." There were two male figurines and two female figurines sustaining the box.

"But," Valka told Kida once more, "the king's oldest daughter rejected the offer and, with great selfishness and anger," Valka then snatched one of the female figurines from the stool, causing it to collapse, "spread terror and death throughout the land. And no other living soul had survived to tell the tale." "Mum, why do you always tell me that stupid story all the time?" Kida asked in disgust. "It's just nothing but a boring old legend." "Legends aren't just stories," Valka said. "They teach lessons."

"Yea, so?" Kida said. "Legend or not, I'm still not going to comply with your feverish efforts to turn me into the person you want me to be!" "Kida, a lady does not talk back to her mother," Valka said sternly. "You need to understand that…" "That I'm not going to be some weak damsel about to rule the most powerful Viking tribe alive!" Kida shouted, storming off.

Inside, Valka was quietly painting a family portrait, silently and angrily whispering curses under her breath. "You're muttering," Hiccup said. "No, I don't mutter," Valka said. "I know that look," Hiccup said. "I can tell something's going. What is it?" "It's your sister," Valka explained. "She still disagrees with your decision to make her your second in command." "Well, if you'd just talk to her, she'll understand," Hiccup said.

"Yes, I do talk to her," Valka said. "The problem is, she never listens to me." "Of course, she'll listen to you," Hiccup said. "Here, pretend I'm Kida, and talk to me." "Why would you want me to do that?" You're my son," Valka said. "Look, this will help you talk to Kida better," Hiccup said.

As soon as Hiccup composed himself, he began to imitate Kida talking to Valka. Taking a deep breath, he began, "Now, as Kida…..But Mum, I don't want to be second in command! I want to stay single and let myself dance with the wind as I ride atop my dragon, soaring into the sunset!"

Valka gave Hiccup a sarcastic look, then finally composed herself. "Kida," Valka told Hiccup (acting as Kida), "I love you, and I want what's best for you. I just want you to realize that some things happen the way they do. And some people have to accept that. All I want for you is to be happy. I want you to realize that your actions will benefit you and the village. All you have to do is just listen."

"Okay, that seemed to work pretty well," Hiccup said. "Now, if I could just try it out and talk to Kida in real life." Walking outside, Hiccup waved to his mother, saying, "Good luck, my boy."

Outside, Hiccup found Kida on the rooftop, quietly feeding Thunderbolt some raw fish. "Kida?" Hiccup said. "What do you want?" Kida muttered angrily. "Don't you know I'm still going through a lot of mixed emotions right now?" "I know that," Hiccup said. "But Mom told me to tell you that she wants you to do this because she wants what's best for you."

"What's best for me?" Kida said. "Consider this: Have you ever asked your own parents about your wishes? I've never had that before, so why do you think I live like this? 'Cause nobody ever listens to my desires."

Meanwhile, inside the house, Valka repeated her imaginary conversation over and over again. "Kida," she told herself, "sometimes, people do not always want what they fight for. It's in everyone's nature."

"Nothing is like the things you want me to do," Kida said, outside from the house.

"But there are moments when we all have to adjust to reality," Valka told herself. "What do you expect us to do?"

"Just call off the coronation!" Kida told Hiccup, who was listening intently.

"But everything's all arranged now," Valka tells herself. "You can't change it now."

"But I just want choose my own fate," Kida said. "I want to be free."

"But what will your freedom cost you?" Valka asked.

"Just as long as I don't have to be weak."

"But you are not weak."

"I really want my destiny to be defined as how I'd want it to be."

"Yes, but there would be slight drawbacks."

"I know, but at least I'll be free from all harm."

"But just do me at least one thing."

"Let me ask one thing from you."

"Just listen to me."

"Just listen," Kida said. But the conversation only seemed to put Thunderbolt to sleep. "I know what you're going through, Kida," Hiccup said. "But being crowned the second in command isn't like the end of the world or something." Kida took a deep breath and sighed. "Hiccup," Kida said. "What is it?" Hiccup said.

"I…I was just thinking about those times when our family used to go picnicking by the stream in the woods," Kida said. "That was one of my most favorite memories," Hiccup said. "And all those times when you used to cry from hours on end; I never forgot about that," Kida said.

"You remember everything that happened when I was little," Hiccup said. "Yea," Kida said. "You came so early into this world; you were just so weak and little. It was like putting a fishbone in among the strong beings. And I still remember your lullaby." "My what?" Hiccup asked.

"Hiccup," Kida said, embracing her brother, "back when you were just a wee lad, I often sang you this song to keep you from crying; it's a really pretty song, and all those years I've remembered it. It kinda went something like this…" Kida hummed a few bars and sang:

"Hush now, my brother

Please don't you cry

Sleep as you watch me

In my arms.

Sleep and remember

My soothing lullaby.

And I'll be with you

When you dream."

At that moment, Hiccup's eyes began to fill with tears. He suddenly remembered everything he never knew about. "I never knew you always protected me," Hiccup said. "That's why I had to run away from this place," Kida said. "So that I'd search for the truth." "You could've protected all of us," Hiccup said. "Good point," Kida said. Then, Hiccup and Kida laid on the roof, watching the stars for the rest of the night.


End file.
